In a distribution system, a retailer or other product distributor (which may collectively be referred to as distributors) typically maintains an inventory of various items at one or more distribution centers, fulfillment centers, cross-docking facilities, materials handling facilities or warehouses (which may collectively be referred to herein as fulfillment centers). The inventory items are ordered from one or more vendors, received at the materials handling facilities as inbound shipments, and stocked in inventory of the materials handling facilities. In an order fulfillment process, orders for items may be received from customers of the distributor. Units of the ordered items are picked from various locations in the inventory in the materials handling facilities, processed for shipping, and shipped as outbound shipments to the customers.
Various processes in a facility may include a sortation process. For example, units of items picked for orders are sorted into their respective orders. Requests (e.g., orders) for units of items from requestors may be divided among multiple agents, who then pick units corresponding to the requests. The orders may be subdivided among the agents; therefore, two or more of the agents may pick units for one order. Consequently, a sort operation to select the proper units of items for given orders from the aggregations of units returned by each respective agent is required. Conventionally, sorting may be performed using automated sorting mechanisms or manual sorting systems. Automated sorting mechanisms for sorting certain types of inventory units according to individual orders include, but are not limited to, the Crisplant® sorter, Eurosort® sorters, and automated sorting mechanisms offered by other vendors. Using an automated sorting mechanism, incoming picked units of items for multiple different customer orders are received at the automated sorting mechanism and sorted by the automated mechanism according to individual shipments. Once items are sorted into respective shipments, each shipment can be packaged and shipped to respective customers. Sometimes shipments or packages or items may be mis-sorted and the mis-sort may go unnoticed noticed, either by automated systems or by human observation. For example, some systems (e.g., sorting operations) may rely upon computer readable identification that is not readily decipherable to human observation without an electronic device such as RFID or bar code reader. Some such systems may support dynamic and/or random processing (e.g., random stowing) where the organization of items, or packages or containers are not readily apparent to observation.
While various embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that various embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of various embodiments as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.